Touch interfaces that incorporate touch sensing are used for a variety of applications, including for example in tablet computers, personal computers, smart phones, and other consumer products. They are also used as control panels for automobiles, appliances (e.g., refrigerators, ovens, washer/dryer, etc.) heating and air-conditioning conditioning control systems, security systems, automatic teller machines (ATMs). A touch interface in these applications may be e.g., a touch-pad or may incorporate a screen and a graphical user interface (GUI).